Conventionally, a coin depositing and dispensing machine, such as an automatic change dispenser, which is electrically connected to a POS cash register and enables automatic depositing and dispensing of coins, has been developed for accurately and promptly receiving and delivering cash from and to customers in, for example, a shop.
In such a coin depositing and dispensing machine, a coin receiving port for receiving coins is formed on the right side of an upper face of a machine body, and a coin ejecting port for ejecting coins is formed on the left side of a front face of the machine body.
A feeding belt for feeding coins one by one is disposed at the bottom of the coin receiving port, and a depositing and transporting system is provided continuously to the feeding belt, the system transporting coins along a front face of the machine body and sorting coins for each denomination. Denomination-specific coin accommodating and ejecting portions are juxtaposed along the front face of the machine body under the depositing and transporting system and behind the coin ejecting port, the portion accommodating the coins sorted for each denomination by the depositing and transporting system in depositing, and ejecting accommodated coins one by one to the coin ejecting port in dispensing (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-282317, pp. 2-3, FIGS. 1-11), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety).
Additionally, there exists a coin depositing and dispensing machine in which a depositing and transporting system for transporting coins along a right side face of a machine body is provided continuously to a feeding belt, denomination-specific coin accommodating and ejecting portions are successively juxtaposed from the front side to the rear side of the machine body and a dispensing and transporting system for transporting coins ejected from the denomination-specific coin accommodating and ejecting portions to a coin ejecting port is provided along a left side face of the machine body (see, for example,
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-309467 (pp. 3-5, FIGS. 1-4), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.)